Conventionally, a card connector generally has a base and a plurality of cantilevered contacts fixed on the base. Each of the contacts has a contacting portion on a free end thereof.
The contacting portion contacts an electrical card inserted into the card connector to establish an electrical connection.
To prevent the contacts of the card connector from being damaged by the electrical card or a card tray during insertion of the electrical card, the electrical card is generally transversely inserted into the card connector, that is, the electrical card is inserted into the card connector in a direction angled to the contacts of the card connector. In this way, during inserting the electrical card, the electrical card or the card tray loaded with the electrical card firstly comes into contact with an outside guide of an elastic arm of the contact of the card connector. The electrical card or loaded tray then gradually presses the elastic arm downward, and moves the contacting portion of the contact under the guidance of the outside guide.
The conventional outside guide of the elastic arm of the contact has a sharp edge, and the sharp edge can scratch and even damage the electrical card.
Furthermore, the conventional outside guide of the elastic arm has the same width from the contacting portion to a fixed end of the elastic arm. The outside guide of the elastic arm protrudes toward a circuit board, on which the card connector is mounted. As a result, when the elastic arm is pressed downward, towards the circuit board, by the electrical card or the card tray during inserting the electrical card or the card tray, the outside guide can contact or the circuit board and can damage the circuit board or other electrical devices on the circuit board.